Ceph Stalker
The Ceph Assault Units, designated as the "Stalkers", are fast and agile Ceph lifeform encountered in Crysis 2 and Crysis 3. They're also the most common alien fought alongside the Ceph Grunt. Description It is likely that the Stalker can stand around 6 feet tall but they are typically found in a hunched, hunter-like stance. Their sleek silver armor consists of the main ribcage area, the helmet, vambraces, and leg armor. Their tentacles notably protrude from their back, making a noticeable weak point. The lighter armor-frame of the Stalker allows it more agility and allows greater speeds than other Ceph units. Upon death, Stalkers "explode" or more accurately "burst" and their helmet lamps lose their glow. Their design is changed in Crysis 3. Their body now possess spikes down their back and they abandoned their plasma gun in exchange for sharp and long hand-blade. Specification In Crysis 2, the Stalker has shown incredible strength, speed and endurance through the game. They can punch Alcatraz several meters up into air and immobilize Alcatraz upon jumping on him no matter how he struggles, moving faster than a trained C.E.L.L. operative could follow and can withstand modified armor-piercing sabots from weapons like SCAR/SCARAB. In Crysis: Legion, their ability is further explored, multiple fortified sandbags is as good as concealment and the reason why Marines wearing thick spider-slik armor are not dead yet because the Ceph prefers to shoot more obvious targets against Stalker's plasma gun, as stated by Alcatraz. A demonstration is a female Marine was torn to small pieces by not more than a few shells from a Stalker, as witnessed by Alcatraz. In The Wall trailer, military helicopters and its Marines were easily destroyed and killed with a few shells save for a few survivors who didn't last long. A Stalker can be seen easily charging at and dragging a Marine for several meters and finishing him off with a simple melee attack at incredible speed. Even when one became vulnerable, an entire hollow-point magazine of M12 Nova right into its jelly spots and a beating with each punch and kick delivered at the speed of many thousand Gs and a throw from a three-story tall building barely did any damage to it. The said Ceph unit still has had enough strength to slaughter a squad of well-equipped C.E.L.L. operatives after that, leaving only parts (torso or hands) of their bodies scattered across the field. Their strength is also ridiculous enough for one to make it impossible for Alcatraz to move an inch even with Strength Mode on. The exoskeleton armor is also tough enough for Alcatraz to question if a missile can put a dent on it and their "tentacles" are useless and only serve as a distraction. The major weakness of the Stalkers is the large exposure of their jelly spots, which makes them less tougher than any other Ceph units and like others, they are vulnerable to microwave (X-43 MIKE) or EMP guns (K-Volt). In Crysis 3, from the direction they are evolving. The Stalkers are presumably stronger, faster and tougher than their Crysis 2 counter-part as they are now a melee-focused unit. That explained why in Crysis: Escalation, they were able to withstand large explosion, slice concrete walls and bisect carbon-fibers armored C.E.L.L. operatives or people to pieces. In Crysis: Escalation, they can move so fast so even trained soldiers' eyes couldn't even or at least barely see them (Davis was pulled underwater and chopped to pieces despite he was right in front of Chino, Hank and Earl a moment ago before anyone could notice what happened). Weaponry While Stalkers are mostly seen using their arm-mounted blades, they sometimes switch to some form of an SMG on each arm not unlike a Ceph Grunt's. Because of their mobility, they're far more deadly in melee combat. In Crysis 3 Stalkers relay primary on melee combat. Their SMG is absent in Crysis 3. Combat Strategy Even small arms can kill a Stalker given its exposed frame. When using a precise weapon, the player should concentrate fire on their vulnerable, fleshy part of their bodies, if possible; automatic or explosives weapons such as the Mk.60 MOD 0 or a well-placed Frag grenade can rip apart one regardless of hit location. If the player shoots a Stalker with a K-Volt enough, its armor will malfunction, leaving in a still vulnerable state; the player should take the opportunity to kill it. A fully-charged melee attack can kill a Stalker on Normal difficulty. Nanosuit Log (Crysis 3) - Data Origin: Liberty Dome Etherweb. Security level: Semi-restricted resources- >>>''The Ceph Stalker, or 'Remnant' is one of the few Ceph creatures able to function without'' ''' the influence of the hive mind. Though they become wild, animalistic creatures with no higher '' brain functions in this mode, these feral stalkers nevertheless remain fierce and lethal hunters. They have sufficient animal cunning to keep away from our automated defense towers, but all teams are nevertheless advised to remain on high alert at all times when operating on the dome floor. The stalker's ability to remain active without typical Ceph energy supply requires further study, but worrying field reports suggest that the stalker has the capacity to ingest sustenance in a more traditional manner... Dr. Keane Head of Xenostudy Trivia *Contrary to the popular belief, the first alien encountered in ''Crysis 2 is the Ceph Gunship, then it is the Ceph Tick. On the other hand, Stalkers are the first hostile Ceph-based opponent the player can kill. *Ceph Stalkers can slide under objects much like the player can. Gallery ''Crysis 2'' 003z.jpg|Early Stalker design 006z.jpg|Early Stalker head design Stalkeruy2t.jpg|Final concept art UNI26004-2.jpg|Ceph Stalker toy Suddenimpact (67).png|A Stalker charges the player. ''Crysis 3'' Crysis 3 Enemy Alien StalkerB 05.jpg|Ceph Stalkers in Crysis 3. Crysis 3 - Field - 12-6-12 c.png|Ceph Stalkers charging at Psycho. Stalker4.jpg|Ditto de:Ceph Stalker Category:Crysis 2 Enemies Category:Ceph Category:Ceph Units Category:Crysis 3 Enemies